Nel White, A fairy Tale Gone Wrong
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Its rainy and the power goes out, what to do? well Sophia gets an idea and begins to read snow white, but to spice it up she changes the characters a bit..what will Nel think?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star ocean or ring two

Chapter 1

(Tifa is my author name)

Tifa: Well its that time again, I though I do someting alittle different.

Cliff: Cool, how so?

Tifa: By having the cast perofrm snow white!

Cliff: Read and review

Tifa: PLEASE!

"Kayah!" Peppita screamed as she hid her face int he couch. " Thats not scary!" Roger fumed as they sat and watched the tv. Fayt and the gang had rented the movie. _The Ring two_. Albel watched rather amused and Nel was half asleep, bored with the whole thing. " Ah, thats so fake." Cliff pointed out. Sophia walked in and stared at everyone.

"Hello" she spoke only to be ingored. She blinked and sat beside Fayt. It had been raining for quite some time. The lights flickered every so often. The sound of the rain beating against the house was peaceful and at the same time almost frightening. Suddenly a crack of lighting flashed through the sky causing apower out for the gang of heros. Suddenly Peppita began to scream.

" Oh my gosh! Sarmara is going to get us!" She sceamed. she could feel something or someone touch her. She nearly fainted.

"Its okay Peppita! hang on!" Sophia encouged and stood. Barely seeing in the darkness she carefully reached under the table and pulled out some candles. She had a lighter stashed in her pocket and pulled out that as well. She inginted the lighter and lit the candles. Soon the living room was brighten, but to some extent, everyone could see eachother dimly. Soon Peppita bean to relaxed.

"So what now?" Nel asked as she ran her fingers through her scarlet hair.

Everyone stared at eachother in hoping someone had an idea what to do, so they wouldn't die from boredom. Maria looked to Sophia.

" Hey..Sophia why don't you tell us a story? I mean I saw you reading one. A fairy tale wasn't it?" Maria asked.

Sophia looked to Maria and smiled. "Great idea!" Sophia smiled and looked at peppita, who has been shaking.

"Don't be afirad Peppita, Everything will be alright." Fayt tried to get her to stop shaking. Peppita nodded slowly ans stared at Sophia.

"Hmph, Great story time." Albel the Wicked muttered under his breath as he sat on the floor. Nel looked to him.. "Shut it Nox" she spoke simply.

Sophia grinned and looked at her friends. " I have a perfect story!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright here it goes, once a pon a time.."

At Aquois Castle

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The evil queen who was the queen of Aquria. The blank mirror began to glow as the face of Dion appears. " Ah! Oh, its you.." The mirror repiled scared for his life.

"TELL me, who is the fairest one of all?" The Queen repiled. Dion looked to her. " Is that a trick question?" He asked. The queen growled and picked up a mace.

"Okay okay! The fairest of them all is Nel White!" Dion finally said. The Queen of Aqoius winced at the words. " What!" The quuen was outraged, suddenly a heavenly voice was heard form outside. Nel was cleaning the white dew gardens.

" I wish I wasn't alone all the time, I wish I had some firends!" She cried as a white dove perched on her shoulder. She continued to clean the tiles and water the flowers. The queen watched with disgust from the window.

" HOLD IT!"

"Sophia!" Nel growled throwing a pillow at her. Sophia laughed and ducked out of the way of the pillow. " Ah come on Nel don't be like that." Cliff teased.

"Besides it will make sense to the children." Fayt pointed out. Nel growled and sat back down.

"Why must I be all alone..its not fair." Spoke Nel as she sat down. Suddenly a dragon flyed over her and landed beside her. It was prince Albel. " Excuse me woman., is this the fairest land in Ellicor?" He asked as his crismon eyes feel apon her. Nel stood and backed away.

Nel looked to him. " Well yes, but first tell me who you are." Nel White asked shyfuly.

The Prince looked to her and smirked. " I'm Albel Nox, prince of Airyglaph." Albel introduced. Nel Sat down by the well. Albel watched her closely.

" And you are?" Albel demanded, as he mounted off his dragon. He walked over to the Red head and sat by her. Nel White blushed and turned away slightly.

"I'm merely a Seervant in this grand castle." She spoke up and told him. Albel sighed.

" I see, I would have mistaken you for the princess, only becuase you are the fairest maiden I have ever seen." He grinned slyly, as he stared at the woman..

Nel blushed and stood up. Albel slowly stood up and stared at her. "Hmph but I see your just a worthless maggot." Albel sighed, placing his good hand on his hip.

Nel narrowed her eyes a bit. " Thats what you think." She spoke trying to sound polite tthrough grinding teeth. Nel White stepped away from the prince and began to walk away. " Hmph."

"Leaving so soon, you never introduced yourself its terribly rude. " Albel mocked as he leaned against his dragon. Nel stopped and turned slightly glaring at the prince.

"Nel." She replied and walked into the castle.

"You maggot!" Albel growled at sophia who was reading from the book. She looked up and glared at Albel. " Shush!" Sophia yelled at Albel.

"Yeah don't interupt!" Peppita chimed in. Albel grolwed and cursed under his breath and sat back down.

"Okay now where were we? oh yes, Nel White had walked into the castle and up to her tiny winy room, that barely fit a bed, there she softly wept wishing and hoping she had friends that she could call her own. Meanwhile the evil queen Romeria was plotting against poor Nel White..."

" Wake up Mirror!" she yelled and knocked on the glass. Suddenly the mirror swirled in the image and Dion appeared. "What is it!" Dion yelled. The queen growled lowly.

"Listen you unless you wanna return to the Miror facotry you best listen what to I have to say!" Romeria yelled as Dion cowered in fear. " Alright MERCY!" He whimpered and cried. Romeria grinned.

"Thats better, now, I need to plan and plot evilly against Nel White." The queen spoke in the mirror. Dion rolled his eyes.

" What do you have in mind my lady?" He asked not really wanting to know

" I have an idea but its risky." Romeria pondered. "Poor Nel White dosn't know what she is in for.." Romeria spoke. She began to laugh evily. a crack of lighting striking behind her. Soon Dion joined in the evil laughter. Suddenly a shoe flies through the window.

"Shadup! some people need to sleep!" A angered voice raged in the distance. Romeria and Dion looked to eachother and grinned evily.

Tifa: chapter one complete! boy It was hard comparing the character to the characters in the story.

Cliff: I liked it, Nel White. lol

Tifa: Well I started this after I drew Albel as a rock star.

Cliff: thats scary.

Tifa: No its Sexy!

Cliff: Scary

Tifa:Sexy!

Cliff: Scary!

Tifa: Sexy!

Cliff: SCARY!

Tifa: SEXY ENOUGH!

Fayt: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own star ocean

Tifa: Hiya everybody!

Cliff: about time!

Tifa: shaddup!

Fayt: Here is the second chapter

Tifa: right-o

Cliff: yay!

Tifa: I love mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch!

Fayt: Me too!

Cliff: O.o read and review!

Nel awoke the next day with sigh, the poor maiden was sadden with the lack of friends she had. She dressed herself in her ragged attire and walked downstairs.

"That Prince better be gone..." She muttered to the audience chamber. There the queen Romeria sat on her throne.

"Nel! I have a mission for you!" She nearly screamed causing Nel to fall to her knees.

"Yes what is it?" she asked. The queen smirked.

"You must go to kirsla and become a slave to the count, there he will have someplace for you to stay..." she said.

"THATS NOT A MISSION!" Nel roared at sophia throwing a pillow at her. Sophia shrieked and ducked.

"Nel be paient the story will be better me promise! me promise!" Sophia spoke in a hissy kind of voice.

"Why the hell are you talking like semgal? from Lord of the Rings no doubt!" Albel shouted.

"SOPHIA GET ON WITH THE DARN STORY!" Peppita screamed and everyone became silent. She nodded and continue to tell the story.

Nel had packed the little things she had and wandered out of the castle, above her she heard crackling of Diona nd Romeria, she sighed and walked down the path, she went through each town, stopping to pick up items. Early the next morning she came upon Kirsla and outside she found a house, she smiled and entered it.

"WOW! this place is dirty!" she gasped. The table was covered with auto parts, and clothes were thrown everwhere. the dishes were stacked to the ceiling and mud was all over the walls. Nel sighed and began to clean the wrecked room. After many hours she was finished and the downstairs looked totally different. She walked up the stairs and made the beds and pciked up the clothes.

"Phew...what a day.." Nel yawned and flopped down on a bed, it was the biggest bed she has ever been ina nd it was comfortble, she found herself falling asleep.

"Man I'm Bushed Fayt.." The big bulky dwarf Cliff said with a yawn. Fayt nodded and walked into the house followed by his siblings, Cliff, Maria, Sophia, Peppita, Roger, and Mirage. They gasped at what they saw their house was spotless!

"The dishes are done!" Exclaimed Maria.

"The walls have been cleaned from the mud!" Peppita cheered.

"Cliff dirty undies have been remvoed from the couch!" Roger pointed in all.

"Hey! they weren't mine!" Cliff shouted.

"Who cleaned out house?" Fayt wondered and walked upstairs. Everyone followed.

"Oh son of a shoe puff!" Sophia screamed and pointed to Nel.

"There is a girl in Cliff's bed!" Mirage gasped. The rukus around her made Nel awake. she blinked and jumped to her feet.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed cowering on the bed.

"Hiya!" Fayt grinned. Everyone smiled at the red head.

" Hi." Nel repiled and smiled when the feeling of danger was over.

"Did you clean our house?" Maria asked flopping on the bed next to her.

Nel nodded and smiled at them.

"Yes indeed I did." She repiled. Everyone cheered and hugged Nel.

"Yay! thank you so much!" Cliff spoke snuggling into Nel. Poor Nel gasped for air, when everyone let go she smiled and laughed.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Mirage. Nel looked down sadly.

"Well the mean queen romeria sent me here to be a slave to Count Woltar!" Everyone gasped.

"No you won't you can stay with us!" Cliff spoke up. Nel looked up and smiled widely.

"Yeah! you can cook and clean for us and we can be friends!" Pepptis smiled. Nel looked to the short girl.

"Did you say friends?" she asked a little surpised.

"Yeah! we can be friends!" they all said in unison.

"Okay!" Nel quickly agreed she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"So you guys work?" Nel asked looking at their dirty attire.

"Yeah at the Kirsla mines, we dig for treasure!" Roger proudly spoke up.

"For treasure wow!" Nel responded.

they nodded and lead Nel White down the stiars.

"Were hungry Nel, can you please make dinner?" asked Sophia meekly. Nel laughed and rolled up her sleeves and began to prepare dinner in the kitchen.

"Okay guys you go wash up!" Nel ordered laughing. They nodded and ran outside to a wash tub. They all began to wash thier hands.

"What fun!" Fayt cheered. They all nodded and began to throw water at eachother. They walked in soaked and Nel laughed sneding them all to change. They walked back down in clean clothes and sat at the table. Nel smiled and served them KFC style chicken. They all enjoyed thier meal and had a fun time laughing. It was time for bed.

"Good night everybody!" Nel spoke and walking to her new room. They noded and ran to the room all of them stayed in.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" Romeria asked. Her relfection swirled into Dion who was wearing a night cap.

"Do you have to know now? its nighttime!" Dion whined. Romeria held up a malice. Dion cowered in fear.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" She yelled.

"Its certinly not you..." He muttered.

"what was that you no good peice of glass!" Romeria roared.

"I mean Nel White is happy!" Dion spoke afirad of the queen. He swirled and showed the Dwarf's house. Nel is sleeping happily.

"NO! we must ocme up with a new plan..." Romeria smiled malicly and began to crackle evily. Lighting and cats screaming in the background. Dion soon joined in the laughter. Suddenly Romeria began to cough but quickly recovered the coughing and continued laughing. Suddenly a boot flies through the window smacking Romeria she falls to the ground.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU UGLY QUEEEN!" A man screams. Romeria muttered under her breath and went to sleep.

Tifa: Phew!

Cliff: Yay!

Fayt: Whhaaa!

Tifa: what?

Fayt: I dunno

Tifa: weirdo

Cliff: Read and review!

Albel: Fools.


	3. Bonus Chapter Not to the story line

I do not own Star ocean or Sailor Moon

Me: This is a little something I thought would be nice for Sophia

Sophia: Yay!

Me: This is the 1st ending to Sailor Moon Usagi vs. Queen Beryl I thought it would be perfect for Sophia and everyone

_"No Mirage I'm not afriad anymore!"_ Sophia thought as she stood alone in the battle against Luther. She held her staff up tall as a pink colored engery defends her from the power of Luther. Everyone was knocked out by his power leaving her alone.

"You should be!" Luther screamed and increased his power.

"No!" Sophia screamed, suddenly she began to hear voices. Her eyes widen.

_"Hey Sophia I'll help you out with this homeowrk assignment!" _Fayt laughed.

_"Sophia don't be so stubborn just let us help you or I'll never speak to you again!" _Maria threatened.

_"Hey let us help you bring him down, there are still alot of single guys out there." _Nel teased grinning.

_"Listen woman, we haven't known eachother long enough to say goodbye so let me help too!" _Albel spoke as his hair flared behind him.

"My friends!" Sophia shouted. She held strong against Luther.

"Yes! Please I need your help all of you!" Sophia cried. Suddenly Fayt placed his hand on Sophia's staff, then Maria. As did Nel and Albel. They were transparent and faded.

"Thank you everyone!" Sophia smiled. Everyone began to glow with thier own aura. Luther gasped at this.

" Destruction Power!" Fayt screamed as his power was channeled into the staff.

"Alteration power!" Maria shouted as her power was forged into the staff.

"Divine Wind!" Nel shouted as her power was placed into the staff.

"Dragon Roar!" Albel spoke as his strength was fused with the staff.

"Yes Guys we can win!" Sophia shouted Suddenly a gaint energy blast came from the staff At first it look like wind bt too a head of many dragons. Luther attmepted to blast it away, but it altered to the side. It infused luther destoryingt he evil creator completely.

"Yes We did it!" Sophia shouted. Everyone nodded and disappeared.

"Thak you so much..."

Me: Dun hate me if i didn't entirely right I was going on memory.

Sophia: yay!

Me: read and review its one shot.


End file.
